Little Ranma
by mdizzle
Summary: Little NemoRanma fusion. note: It's Little Nemo not Finding Nemo. there's a difference. anyways Ranma takes a look down memory lane.Read x review.
1. Meet Icarus

Me: "Okay people listen up. I know that a lot of you probably have no idea what so ever what the movie "Little Nemo" (A/N: Not that I blame you guys. I was pretty young too when it came out) is so I'm going to a fusion of it with Ranma before I do the sequel where Ranma has to go back to the kingdom of Slumber land."

Ranma: "Hey!!! What happened to that other story you're doing for my section?!?!?!!?"

Me: "I know, I know. I'm multitasking; you should try it some time. But I'll continue working on that while I'm working on this too. I hope you appreciate the fact that I'm setting you up with a girl who doesn't try to hit you."

Ranma: "Oh gee another fiancé. Like as if I don't have a dozen of those already."

Me: "Hey!! I would love to have your kind of luck with the ladies. Except for Kane, I'd never live through one day if she was my fiancée. Heck I don't think I could live through an hour with her. So without further ado start the story."

4

3

2

Ranma looked up at the sky sadly. He hated his life, he never had a say in any of it, and the females of the Nerima wrecking crew were getting worse and worse. Shampoo even asked him to come up to her room. Ukyo was trying to talk him into kissing all the time. Kodachi was still a psycho, but he finally found a way to get rid of her by calling the mental hospital and taking away both the Kunos away in straight jackets. Akane was hitting him more and more, some times it seemed as if she was doing it just for the sake of doing it. He had unfortunately fallen out of love with Akane, things were supposed to get better after the wedding fiasco but things only got worse. He tried to stay in love with her he really did, but she unknowingly forced him out of it.

Yes Ranma fell out of love, he tried to stay in but couldn't. But believe it or not Akane was the second girl he fell in love with. The first girl he fell in love with was in a dream…or at least what he thought was a dream. He wasn't sure anymore, when he woke up he assumed it was a dream but now when he looks back at her he remembered some stuff where he actually felt things…especially that kiss at the end of the dream. He wished he could figure it out, in his dream he was the heir to an entire kingdom called Slumber land.

Ranma didn't even have a real friend in Nerima. His one true friend was believe it or not a squirrel, a flying squirrel in fact.

_Flashback _

Genma Soatome was looking over a batch of animals. His son wanted a friend on their training journey and suggested a pet.

"Sir, may I suggest you buy flying squirrel."

Genma looked at the guy suspiciously "Flying squirrel you say?"

He then held up a squirrel in a cage, it had a pilot's cap on. And squeaked something that sounded like "Hello."

"Yes this particular squirrel is very friendly and sometimes it sounds almost as if it can speak."

Genma looked the squirrel over and found that it could make anybody smile just by looking at it.

"And if you act now I'll throw in a free pair of pajamas!"

"Pajamas?!"

"Yes only used once. It's the deal of a life time; this kind of thing only happens once sir. You'd be a fool to pass it up."

The salesman then pulled Genma closer so the Squirrel wouldn't hear.

"I also hear that squirrels can be used for emergency food."

"Well I would normally take this sort of offer very quickly but I have no money to pay for the little guy."

"Maybe you could pay for him some other way. You did say you have a son right?"

"Oh boy I know where this is going. You want me to engage him to your daughter right?"

"You see I knew when I saw you that you were a smart customer."

"Well in the past I would've done something like that to keep both of us alive…"

"And what good father wouldn't?"

"But you're nuts if you think for a moment I'm going to engage him to your daughter just so he can have a pet!!!"

"Okay, okay. You drive a hard bargain, but what if I throw in you're very own house?"

Genma then grabbed the guy by the shoulders.

"SOLD!! I mean he's all your daughter's new fiancé."

Two hours later.

"Ranma my boy come here for a sec."

Ranma stopped playing with a toy blimp he found and came over to him.

"What is it pops?"

"Well son I've been thinking about what you said about wanting a friend on our journey with us so I got you this."

He then held out the flying squirrel to Ranma and his eyes lit with excitement.

"Wow! He looks really happy to see me!"

The squirrel then hugged Ranma's face.

"And he's all yours Ranma my boy. But wait until you hear how your old man won us a house along with it."

Now Ranma was really excited. He got a friend and a place to stay in one day.

Two hours later…

Ranma, his father and their new pet Ickerus stood in front of a run down house.

"Pops you got ripped off."

"Quiet boy!! It's just a fixer upper that's all."

So they began to fix up the old house. Genma had to engage Ranma to like twenty daughters to get supplies for it. Ranma was really excited when he found out that Ickerus could glide. The two had become fast friends, this was Ranma's first friend who didn't want to kill/marry/all of the above him. The squirrel was a better friend than even Ukyo.

So the weeks went by and Ranma and Ickerus were inseparable. Ranma actually had a bed now and loved it. They stayed in the house for about a month, of course they kept up with their martial arts training and some times even Ickerus joined in. Ranma had his own room and decorated it with things you find in kid's room. He even put in that toy blimp he found.

But then one night Ranma was visited by a stranger in his sleep. The stranger looked British and had clown following him with a box on a pillow.

Stranger said "Well Ranma it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Meanwhile Ranma was still asleep.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"You see professor? I told you we should've waited until he woke up."

"Nonsense Bon Bon, time is of the essence." He then started to poke Ranma with his umbrella.

"I say young man, wake up."

Ranma then started to wake up. When he realized his house was being invaded he got into a defensive position.

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

"Oh how rude of us, I apologize my dear fellow. My name is professor genius, but you may just call me professor. And this here is Bon, Bon."

He then pointed to a little clown girl holding the box on the pillow.

"Please to make your acquaintance."

Ranma then realized that Ickerus was still asleep so he woke him up.

He whispered to his squirrel friend "We have company. They seem friendly, but be on guard just in case."

Ickerus and Ranma then cross their arms simultaneously.

"Okay. We know who you are now, so tell us why you are here?"

The Professor then took out a scroll and started reading from it.

"You Ranma Saotome have been given a royal invitation for a play date with the princess of Slumber land."

Now Ranma was confused.

"I've never heard of Slumber land before. And this princess, she's a girl isn't she?"

The Professor then started stuttering.

"B-b-but no one has ever refused a royal invitation before!"

"But is the princess a girl?"

Ickerus squeaked "Yeah?"

"Well…yes but…"

Ranma then said very sternly "I don't know. I've never played with a girl before. (A/N: Keep in mind back then he thought Ukyo was a boy) it might not be manly to play with a girl. You see me and my friend here are going to grow up to be manly men….. Well I'm going to be a manly man; Ickerus is going to be a manly squirrel."

Ickerus then squeaked "Yeah!"

The little clown girl then started dancing around like she had to pee really badly.

"Professoooor! What about the present?"

Now they had Ranma's attention.

"Presents? You have presents for me? You never said anything about presents. I like presents."

Bon, Bon then stepped forward.

"It's from the princess. She had the royal baker made these especially for you."

She opened up the box to reveal the tastiest looking cookies anyone has ever seen.

Now Ranma was excited. "OH BOY!! I love cookies!! I love girls!!! I love the princess!!!"

Ranma then started to eat the cookies very fast but saved some for his furry friend.

The Professor then smiled at them.

"So you'll come?"

Ranma then finished eating a cookie.

"You bet. Just let me leave a note for my pops."

And so he did so and was out the door with his new friends.

_End Flashback_

Ranma just gave a sad sigh.

"Cookies were so much more trust worthy back then."

End of first chapter but are lots more to come. Please review.


	2. Not a toy blimp

Me: "Wow. I thought I'd be the only one who remembered Little Nemo. I'm glad I was wrong. In the sequel I plan on Ickerus kicking P-chan's ass. How you may ask; well you'll find out in this chapter."

4

3

2

Ranma was in school and the lunch bell just rung and Ranma really had to move if he wanted a peaceful lunch.

Ranma was already out of the school yard and was eating on a building next to the school. He looked up at the sky again and saw storm clouds; he knew it wasn't going to rain though.

But those clouds reminded him of so much.

_Flashback_

Ranma stared wide eyed at the blimp in front of him.

"This looks exactly like the toy blimp I found."

Ranma didn't have too many toys seeing as how he was on a training journey.

Well once they got on the boat Ranma wanted a little talk with his squirrel friend.

"Listen Ickerus. I've seen the way pops looks at you and I think he might be planning on eating you eventually."

Ickerus then squeaked in horror. He didn't want to be eaten, especially by the guy who bought him.

"So that's why I want you to promise me something. If he tries to eat you, you run. Understand? You run and don't look back. When that day finally comes I'll try to hold him off while you run."

The squirrel then gave Ranma a hug. The little guy was so lucky to have a friend like Ranma.

"Now listen Ickerus. In the wild there are a lot of animals who wouldn't mind having you for a tasty snack, so I'm going to teach you martial arts so you can defend yourself."

So Ranma spent an hour teaching Ickerus how to fight with martial arts. When he was sure Ickerus had the hang of it he went to the pilot's room. He had a question to ask the Professor.

"Hey Professor, about Slumber Land, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it my dear boy?"

"Are there any cats?"

"A few along with some lions and tigers and such. Why do you ask?"

"I'm afraid of cats. I'm kind of terrified in fact."

Ranma then explained the cat fist to the Professor. The Professor got so mad he wanted to break his umbrella in half…particularly over Genma's head.

"The NERVE of that man!!! I wouldn't wish such a fate on an adult!!! Ranma if I ever meet your father face to face I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do but it won't be nice you can be assured!!!

Ranma then noticed the steering wheel and thought it looked like fun.

"Hey mister can I try?"

"Why certainly my boy. Just grab the handles like so…terrific! You could make captain if you wanted too?"

"Really?"

Just then a storm started.

"Uh-oh! I think you'd better give the wheel back to me, I've sailed through nightmare before."

The flight was a rough one but they got through it.

(A/N: The weather started getting rough. The tiny blimp was tossed. If not for the courage of the fearless…okay now I'm just being ridiculous. Back to the story."

And then they saw a sight Ranma would never forget….Slumber Land.

Well people I'll see you next time I update. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	3. Meet Flip

Me: "Okay thank you for those of you who reviewed. Yes Ranma is going to go back to Slumber Land in the sequel all teenaged up. And thank you for telling me how to spell Icarus. I just winged it before, so let the next chapter begin."

4

3

2

Ranma had finally gotten back to school and shuddered when he heard "Aiya! Ranma!" "Ranma honey!" "Ranma you BAKA!!"

Ukyo was the first to glomp Ranma and she tried to talk him into kissing her again.

"Oh come on U-Chan, can't we just be friends?"

"We're more than friends we're lovers."

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

Then Shampoo glomped him.

"Ranma come and make Shampoo woman?"

He gave her a very stern face.

"No Ranma doesn't!"

"RANMA YOU BAKA!!"

"Oh no."

Ranma was then hit into the stratosphere.

"Sigh. Why can't all girls be like the princess was?"

_Flashback_

Ranma looked in amazement at what he saw. Millions of peoples in balloons saying things like "Hi" and "Welcome to Slumber Land Ranma."

"Wow! And they're all here to welcome me?"

The Professor just smiled at Ranma's amazement.

"Yes my boy. They came all the way up here to give you a proper greeting."

Ranma then saw something that confused him. A fat balding clown with green make up on was smoking and riding a giant crow at the same time, not very well I might add.

"Who's that?"

The crow then went up to Ranma so the clown could say hi.

"Hey there kido. Want to ditch old sour puss and have some fun? Well I'll see you later kid."

Flip then left.

The Professor then had a scowl on his face.

"That's Flip. He's a frightful fellow. Best you stay away from him."

Ranma didn't know it at the time but he just saw his first bad friend, a bad friend but a friend nonetheless.

"Flip?"

"Please Ranma. Forget you ever heard that name."

Ranma just nodded his head

Soon Ranma was inside the palace.

They were in the throne room and the throne was facing the opposite direction but you could see the king's robe.

The guards there looked very stiff. They almost looked as still as dummies until one of them said, "Presenting little Ranma."

"Hey! Who you calling little buddy?!"

The Professor just seemed to ignore that.

"Your Majesty, Ranma has arrived as you have requested."

But the robe, which was supposedly rapped around the king, did not even move.

"Your majesty?"

One of the guards then stamped their spear on the ground a couple of times and it made the throne turn around. Ranma saw that the robe was being held up by the throne making it look like the king was there but wasn't. When everyone saw this they went into a series of gasps.

The Professor seemed to go into a panic and started ordering the guards around.

"Quick! You guards search the garden! I'll search the palace!"

The Professor then ran off.

"Wait! Professor, what about me and Icarus?"

Ranma and Icarus were now alone. At least so they thought. They heard a familiar voice.

"So he stood you up huh kid?"

Ranma looked around to find the source of the voice he found it. It was Flip, he was leaning his back against a statue.

"You."

"He invites you all this way and what does he do? He stands you up."

"You're Flip. You're supposed to be a frightful fellow."

Flip then did a flip down and landed on his butt. On purpose of course.

"You got that right kid. Frightfully friendly, frightfully funny, and I can make all your dreams come true."

"Can you find someone for me to spar with?"

"Um…maybe later kid. But you want to find the king right?"

"Uh I guess so."

"Well I can find him."

"Really?"

He then takes out a map which read 'Nightmare Land' on it.

"Yes my dear Ranma, for I am the holder of the exclusive map of…"

"Nightmare Land??"

"GASP!!!" puts away map and pulls out a Slumber Land map.

"Ooooh Slumber Land."

"Come on. Let's go find the king."

Flip then started to leave but Icarus was having a fit.

"Oh come on Icarus. With Flip I bet we could find the king before the Professor."

"Hey if the fur ball has a problem, leave him behind."

Icarus then leapt off of Ranma's shoulder and started beating up Flip's face until Ranma pulled the little guy off him.

"I'm sorry but it's both of us or none of me."

"All right kid, bring the little guy along but make sure he stays out of my way."

So with that the three left.

_End Flashback_

Ranma scowled as remembered Flip.

"If I ever see that clown again I'll kill him!!!"

Okay, let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	4. Meet Morphy

Me: "**Yes I will be doing a sequel when Ranma returns to Slumber Land as he is now**. I think I'm going to call it……well…. "Return to Slumber Land". Okay you guys try to come up with a better name! And I'm trying to make these chapters longer but it's tougher than it looks, which is weird because I normally don't have these sorts of problems. But I'm going to try to make this chapter longer, well here it goes."

4

3

2

Ranma was putting some bandages on the spot where Akane hit him. Then all of a sudden the twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber (A.K.A Genma and Soun) came in.

"Ranma! Akane told us you were throwing yourself at your other fiancées!! You've got some explaining to do boy!"

"Why don't you just apologize to Akane by proposing to her?"

"Oh now come on, you know she always blows everything out of proportion."

Akane then entered with a scowl on her face.

"I saw you with my own eyes you liar!!!!!"

"I don't need this right now, I'm going to go lay down!"

"Yeah right you stupid baka; you're probably just going to go there and sneak out to see one of your stupid hussies!"

Ranma just ignored her and went to his room, of course he had to dodge a series of Akane's mallets but he was there. He almost immediately collapsed on his bed and thought about his life and came to the conclusion that he would've been happier if Akane liked him like she did when they first met. But then again when it came to girls and first impressions he needed training, and bad.

_Flashback_

Flip had already taken them through a secret passage but where they ended up confused Ranma and Icarus.

"EVERYTHING IS UPSIDE DOWN!!!!!!!!!"

Flip almost walked out the doorway but caught himself. Ranma wasn't impressed, this guy was supposed to know where he was going?

"Yeah, no kidding kid."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

Flip almost fell to the floor, ceiling, or whatever, but he caught the door handle and used it to get him to the edge.

"Come on kid, you're a martial artist right? Well show some back bone then and follow me."

Flip then hopped to an upside down table, very clumsily I might add, and motioned for Ranma to do the same.

"Think you're pretty hot stuff huh Flip? Well just watch me and Icarus and learn."

Ranma then hopped from table to table until he reached the end of the hall and came back to the table Flip was on. While Ranma hopped, Icarus glided but for much longer than your regular flying squirrel can.

Flip stood there with his mouth hanging open until Ranma closed it shut for him. One thought ran through Flip's mind 'I could make a fortune off this kid if I wanted to. Now the only question is how would I do that?'

"Okay Flip, where to now?"

Flip then snapped out of it. But as he did their table started to give way to their wait. Flip jumped to another table but it took Ranma by surprise so he was falling.

Icarus tried to slow down his fall but Ranma was too heavy. Ranma looked down below and saw that he was going to fall on a railing and if he didn't work on his fall he would moaning on the ground cringing in pain. So Ranma made it so that he landed on the railing on his feet and pretty soon was grinding on it like as if he was on a skateboard.

People this was one seriously messed up railing with all the ups and downs it had Ranma was starting to get sea sick. But he just ignored that because he was having too much fun. Meanwhile Icarus was holding on to Ranma's pigtail for dear life. Needless to say the flying squirrel was not having fun.

"Hold on Icarus. I'm going to go faster now."

Ranma had an ear to ear smile on but Icarus had one on upside down when he heard Ranma's note of going faster.

And so they did and needless to say Ranma was having a blast. To him it was like riding his own personal roller coaster. Icarus found out that he didn't like roller coasters.

However, they were going so fast that they didn't see the end of the railing coming up and were sent flying off the railing, through the doors and landed on the floor. Ranma and Icarus pretty much landed with a thud. When the lights came on they were surprised to see that they were in some sort of toy town.

"Where are we Icarus? Icarus? You can let go of my pigtail now."

And so Icarus did. But then they heard a noise so Ranma and Icarus hid behind a toy house until they realized something.

"What are we doing?" Icarus just shrugged. "We're guests. We don't have to hide. I bet just about everyone in Slumber Land knows we're here."

Just then the doors opened up to reveal a fat old bearded man riding a model train set. The train looked like it was on it's last leg because it just collapsed. The old man seemed very upset about this so Ranma decided to help. He didn't know much about trains but he always wanted to learn, plus he always had an eye to finding out what was wrong.

"Confound it all!!! What's wrong with this thing?!"

he then put his ear to the train and listened to it sputter.

"It sounds like there's something loose. Could it be that thing? No. what about that thing? No it's not that either!!"

Ranma then started to look over the old man's shoulder.

"Hey mister, do you think it could be that thing?"

the old man looked to where Ranma pointed. "Why I do believe your right. It's the spiffincasket (A/N: Hey let's see you spell that word any better.) you have a real eye my boy."

"Yeah I know. So do you need any help fixing your train?"

"I could always use an extra hand. Wrench."

He held out his hand for Ranma to put a wrench in. the tool box was right next to them and so was Icarus. So Ranma turned to Icarus and said "Wrench."

Icarus then looked through the tool box for a wrench until he found one and put it in Ranma's hand, and Ranma put in the old man's hand.

This went on for a few seconds until…

CHOO! CHOO!

This made the old man very happy. "It worked! You have a real knack for this my boy."

That made Ranma happy, because it meant that he was good at something else besides martial arts. "You really think so?!"

"Most definitely! Hey, would you like to go for a ride?"

Now Ranma and Icarus were excited. "Boy would I!!!!" Icarus didn't say anything but he shook his head very fast.

CHOO! CHOO!

"Uh-oh. If you want to ride with me then we're going to have to hurry."

Icarus was already on the train so he didn't have to worry. But when Ranma and the old tried to hop the train started to move so the only thing they hopped on was train tracks.

Meanwhile the train was moving and Icarus squeaked to them "Bye. Bye."

"Oh no. we missed it."

"We can still catch it if we cut it off and hurry."

The old man then got and grabbed Ranma by the hand and started running much faster than he thought an old man his size and age could move.

"Wow! You're a lot faster than you look."

"Thank you."

soon they caught up with the train. They almost landed on Icarus and he had some nasty words for them but they caught up.

"Would you like to be the engineer my dear lad?"

Now Ranma was really excited.

"Honest? You mean it?"

The old man just smiled at Ranma's enthusiasm and nodded.

"Okay then hold on to your hat because here we goooooooooooooo!!"

He pulled on the cord and the train was racing on the track. Ranma wasn't sure how but he thought that the old man's weight might be contributing to their speed. They were going so fast that the tracks themselves almost flew off. Then they came upon a wined up toy cow who was slowly crossing the tracks.

"Get out of the way you stupid cow!! We're coming through!!"

It looked like they were about to hit the little plastic cow but a toy railroad worker pulled a lever and switched the tracks and they went through another door. They heading right back to where they started from only there was a problem. The Professor was looking for the king and had unknowingly put his feet on the track. Ranma had to warn him.

"Look out Professor!!!"

the Professor looked behind him and saw that Ranma and the old man were heading straight for him. He tried to get out of the way in time but…

CRASH!

He didn't. Ranma, Icarus and the old man were sent flying. They landed okay and were having a laughing fit.

Ranma decided he liked the old fart, he was fun. And the only time Ranma ever had fun was with Icarus or when he found someone to be his sparing partner. The old man was laughing so hard from the fun he was on the ground.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! (A/N: I think he kind of looks like Santa Claus don't you?) I haven't had that much fun in years!"

Ranma was also laughing hard. "Ha, ha, ha! I haven't had this much fun since…ever!"

The Professor then started to get up and dust himself off. He then started to help up the old man. "Are you alright King Morpheus?"

"Yes I'm all right."

"Your majesty, this is Ranma Saotome."

Ranma was in shock. "K-K-K-ing M-M-Morpheus?"

"Yes we've all ready met. Now Ranma, do you know why I asked for you to come here?"

"Um. To play with your daughter?"

"Well yes there is that. but also because I want you Ranma to be my soul heir."

"Well I'm all ready the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. So what would I be heir to?"

"The entire kingdom of Slumber Land."

Ranma just sat there wide eyed.

"Wow. That's all I can think of to say, wow. I would be honored to be your heir King Morpheus."

"Oh let's skip the formalities, just call me Morphy."

"Morphy?"

"Morphy?"

"Yes Morphy. We are friends after all."

King Morphe…I mean Morphy then noticed that something was pulling his pant leg. He looked down to see a squirrel.

"Well hello there little fellow. Aren't you a furry little guy, Ranma do you know him?"

"Morphy, this is my best friend Icarus."

Icarus then squeaked "Hello." To Morphy.

The Professor then takes out a pocket watch and gasps at the time.

"Oh my, my, my! If we don't hurry you'll be late for your play date with Princess Kamell (A/N: No idea how to spell that correctly.)"

Ranma's face sunk. He forgot about the Princess and wasn't really looking forward to it.

Ranma was then pulled off to go and see the Princess.

_End Flashback_

Ranma smiled as he remembered the Princess. But all good things **usually **come to an end, even day dreams. In this case it was put to an end by Akane.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!"

"Oh what did I do now?!"

"Why do you look so happy; are you thinking about Ukyo again?! or is it Shampoo this time?! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!!"

Akane then hit him with a mallet for the second time that day sending him flying.

Okay I'm ending it there, the next chapter will be where little Ranma meets the Princess. But let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	5. Meet the Princess

Me: "Okay first off, I would like to thank you guys for telling me how to spell those words. I really had no idea, and now in this chapter is the one you've been waiting for, the chapter where Ranma meets the princess. Hope you enjoy. Oh and before I forget, I don't own Ranma nor Little Nemo. I'm also going to do a Ranma and Teen Titans cross over and I don't own them, but keep an eye open for it in the Teen Titans section. So without further ado, start the fic."

4

3

2

Ranma had finally landed. He just really needed to get away from it all, a place to gather his thoughts, a place to remember, and most importantly, a place to recuperate. So he decided to go to his clearing, nobody and I mean nobody knew about it. But before he could even start his way there he heard something that just made him groan.

"RANMA SOATOME, PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

"Oh no, not again."

Soon Ranma was dodging Ryouga's attacks with ease.

"Okay Ryouga, what did I do this time?"

"How dare you treat Akane like that and then have the gall to act innocent!!!"

Ranma then dodged Ryouga's last punch, grabbed his arm with his feet, and slammed Ryouga's head into the ground knocking him out.

That was when Akane came in. and when Ranma saw her running towards her one thought ran through his mind "I swear! This girl is stalking me!!"

"Ranma! Quit picking on Ryouga like that!!"

"He attacked me!!! I was defending myself!! When are you going to learn that all those fights between me and Ryouga was because he started it?!"

"Liar!"

Now Ranma did not want to be hit again so he came up with a plan. He inwardly smiled at the brilliance of it.

"Look!!! It's P-Chan!!!"

Akane then started looking right and left very fast. "P-Chan?! Where?!"

"Oh he just ran over that hill go and get him quick!"

Akane then ran to the hill.

"I can't believe that actually worked."

So Ranma made it to his clearing in one piece. It was so peaceful there he wanted to take a nap. But instead he just day dreamed. Out of all the people in Slumber Land, he missed the Princess the most.

Flashback 

The Professor and Ranma were running towards the elevator but the king stopped them.

"Professor, you and Ranma left in such a hurry I never got the chance to give Ranma his gift."

"Gift? I get another gift? I love this place!!!"

Morphy then gave Ranma a golden key. It was in the shape of a dragon and it sort of looped around himself.

"I bestow upon you Ranma, the golden key. With it you can open any door in Slumber Land."

Ranma put the ring around his neck but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off it.

"However, there is one door you must never open with it, a door with this symbol on it. This is a great responsibility so I want you to promise me that you won't ever open that door."

Ranma looked at the key then at the king and nodded. "You have my word your majesty. My word as a martial artist."

"Come Ranma my boy, we must hurry or we'll be late."

"Right, let's go Professor."

They entered the elevator and finally made it to the floor where the Princess's room was.

Before they stepped out the Professor tried to comb Ranma's hair back for the Princess but it just flopped right back. "Sorry about that."

They started to make their way to the room and Ranma could've sworn he heard singing. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

They opened up the door to see a young girl about Ranma's age playing the harp and singing.

Ranma thought "Wow. That singing came from her?"

The Professor then bowed in front of the girl and said "Princess Camille, may I present to you little Ranma."

"Again with this little business, listen Professor I'm just the right size for someone my age."

Camille then stopped playing and looked Ranma over. The Professor then nudged Ranma in the ribs "Thank her for your gift."

"What?"

"You know, the cookies."

"Oh um right, I loved the cookies, they were delicious Princess Camille Mam highness."

"I'm glad you like them. They were made especially for you by the royal baker."

Ranma thought "Oh man. These royal guys even have their own baker. I think I'm going to like it here."

"Well you two I'd best be leaving."

"Oh come on Professor don't leave me alone with her."

The Professor then started to leave but before he closed the doors behind him he said one last thing "Have nothing but fun."

The Professor was now gone and the only ones in the room were Ranma, Icarus, and the Princess. Ranma just stood there for a while but it wasn't long before the Princess "Ahem"ed to get his attention.

"Um is something wrong."

She had her nose up in the air.

"Oh it's nothing really. It's just that no one has ever accepted the royal invitation in their underwear before."

"UNDERWEAR?! These are not my underwear! They're my pajamas!!"

"Whatever. And the invitation was for you and not your little rat."

Ranma had never met anybody who was snootier than this girl was. He was mad, it was one thing to insult him but quite another to insult his best friend.

Icarus squeaked "Not a rat!!!!!!"

And Ranma said "Icarus is NOT a rat! He's my best friend!"

Icarus squeaked "Yeah!"

Ranma then started walking to the Princess and she was taking steps back for every one he took forward. Even as a kid Ranma looked scary when he was mad. And Icarus was walking with Ranma right behind him matching Ranma's footsteps foot for foot. Icarus wasn't too pleased with the Princess either.

"A-And so what if I'm in my pajamas?!"

Icarus squeaked "Yeah!"

"You guys invited me in the middle of the night!"

Icarus squeaked "Yeah!!"

"It's not as if I had time to get dressed!"

Icarus squeaked "Yeah!"

Now Princess Camille was up against a pillar. Ranma had her cornered.

"And Princess or not this is no way to treat a guest!"

Icarus squeaked "That's right!"

She then did something Ranma never would have expected. She giggled. That was when Ranma concluded the girls were weird.

"Now what?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. The invitation didn't say formal attire, plus your underwear is pretty cute. (A/N: You guys owe me big time for this, because I did not like typing that! I expect some reviews for this chapter.)"

"Pajamas!!!"

"And your rat is pretty cute too."

"Not a rat!!!"

"Icarus is not a rat!! He's my best friend!!"

she then giggled again. Ranma decided that he did not like it when girls giggled. They just did it too much. He wondered if he could make a law or something against giggling.

"Your right. I'm sorry."

"Hey don't apologize to me, apologize to my rat!" (A/N: When I was little I used to think that was the funniest part of the whole movie.)

Icarus then started to pull on his little hat with frustration and anger. "NOT A RAT!!!"

"Oh Icarus, I didn't…"

Icarus just crossed his arms and turned his back to Ranma. "You know I didn't…"

"Uh-uh!"

Icarus hopped away a little farther. "Icarus please, you're my best friend."

"Uh-uh!"

Ranma made a move to grab him but missed. He then started chasing Icarus all over the place until the flying squirrel climbed his way up to the top of a water fountain statue thing.

The Princess beyond Ranma's comprehension at that time decided to help him. "Icarus, Ranma is sorry."

Ranma eyed the Princess curiously. What happened to the snooty Princess he just met?

Icarus just squeaked "No!!"

Now Ranma was annoyed. Icarus was just being a big baby now. "Okay then buddy if you're not coming down I'm coming up."

Ranma then used his martial arts skills to get him to the top of the fountain where he made his attempt to grab Icarus. Icarus tried to fly away but Ranma caught him, unfortunately he caught him by jumping off the fountain and there was only one way down.

"Oh no. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The Princess then came running to catch him. "Ranma!!"

She made a gesture to catch Ranma but he ended up falling on top of her. But despite that they all found this funny and started to laugh. Ranma decided to give this girl another chance, if she tried to save him then she couldn't be all bad right?

She then picked up Icarus "So this is Icarus. He is absolutely adorable!" she then gave him a kiss on the lips and put him down.

Icarus then started to stumble around as if he was drunk and squeaked "Wow!"

_Flashback interrupted_

"At last I found you Ranma Soatome!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

Ranma looked up to see Mousse jumping down ready to fall on top of him with his daggers.

"I can't believe this!!! I can't even have one place where I don't get attacked!!!"

Ranma dodged Mousse with much ease. The people of Nerima weren't that much of a challenge anymore to him.

"Okay Mousse, what did I do to piss you off this time?"

"Shampoo told me of how you SLEPT WITH HER!!!"

Ranma then started to dodge Mousse's scythes that were attached to his arms.

"She told you I did WHAT?!?!?!"

it was starting to really piss off Ranma that his fiancés were spreading lies about him.

Well it didn't take Ranma long to beat the crap out of Mousse.

"I don't know how much of this I can take anymore! Maybe if Icarus was around, but I have no idea where he is."

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Icarus was staring down a huge scorpion, apparently it escaped from an exotic pet store and planned on making Icarus its next meal. So that meant that Icarus was going to have to teach it a lesson the hard way. What kind of pet store doesn't even get rid of the poison in the scorpion?!

The scorpion charged and so did Icarus. Icarus dodged him when he snapped his claws at him and then took flight and started spinning around the scorpion making it dizzy. Icarus landed but then the scorpion snapped out of it and rose its tail high and brought it down. But instead of puncturing his body, Icarus caught it like Ranma would catch Kuno's wooden sword. Icarus then started kicking the scorpion in the face. He kept this up until the scorpion was knocked out.

Icarus looked up to the sky longly, he missed Ranma a lot and wondered if Ranma was looking at it too.

People this squirrel should be a physic. Because Ranma was looking up at that very sky wondering about Icarus.

Me: "I will leave it there. I'll update when I get the chance. But let me know what you thought of this chapter."


	6. Crocagators and Zits

Me: "Oh when you want me to update you know who to call, ME, from my studio I can do it all. Okay, yes Ranma still has his curse but I'm going to fix that in the sequel. Well here is an update for you guys just because you were so nice."

4

3

2

Ranma had just came back after being attacked twice in one day, not counting Akane's malleting. He was ready to collapse but he knew Akane wouldn't let him. He tried to sneak up to his room but Nabiki caught him. But for some reason she wouldn't show her face.

"And just where do you think you're going Soatome?"

"Shh!!! Keep your voice down! I don't want to get malleted!!"

"You can relax Ranma, Akane said that she thought she saw P-Chan and wouldn't be back until late tonight so your safe for now."

Ranma sighed in relief "Thank goodness. Well I'll be up in my room so…"

"Not so fast. She told me that it was you who spotted him. You lied to her didn't you?"

"Um…………………………………. I got nothing. You caught me Nabiki, it's just that I Akane hit me with that damn mallet just too many times today and I really needed a break so I would really appreciate it if you just didn't tell her anything."

"Okay Ranma, I'll keep quiet, but under one condition."

"How much is it going to cost me this time Nabiki?"

Ranma still couldn't see Nabiki's face for some reason.

"Oh were not talking money this time, this time I want something else."

Ranma gulped, just what did she have intended for him?

"This time I need your help with something."

She stepped into the light and Ranma started having a laughing fit. Nabiki had a zit on her face the size of a dime.

"It's not funny!!! I'm not supposed to get zits!!! I'm too rich for that kind of thing!!!"

So Ranma agreed to help Nabiki in exchange for her keeping quiet about the P-Chan incident.

They were in the bathroom now, to save time Ranma changed into his girl half.

"Okay Ranma, so what do we do first?"

"First we get this wet…" Ranma wets a towel.

"Okay then what?"

"Then we get this wet." Ranma then pushed the towel into Nabiki's face getting it wet.

The towel then fell to the ground to reveal an annoyed Nabiki.

"Sorry Nabiki it's just that I haven't had any sort of real fun in a long…let's just say a long time."

"Okay Ranma, I'll get you for that later. What do we do next?"

"Next we attack the zit with this stuff."

He takes out a tube and squirts Nabiki's zit with some sort of cream.

"Yuck!! What is this stuff?!"

"Zit cream. Essential to getting rid of zits."

After a while of putting on strips, pads and other zit nullifying products they were done.

"Now all you have to do is wait and…"

Akane then entered the room mallet at the ready.

"You jerk!!! What were you doing in here with my sister?! Were you trying to flirt with her?!"

"I'd tell you the truth but you would never listen to me anyways."

"Because you're always lying!!!"

"Oh just mallet me and get over with. That's how all our conversations end anyways."

Akane was only too happy to oblige him and he was sent through the roof. At least for a while he was having fun, he remembered the last time he had fun with a girl, it was the most fun he had in his life.

_flashback_

Ranma, the Princess, Icarus, and Bon, Bon (who was invited to come along) were riding through Slumber Land on carriage driven by goats with a frog for a horn. They were going really fast, it was then that Ranma decided that being fast was one of the funest things in the world, and that he would try to get some speed of his own. (Foreshadowing)

The Princess shouted out "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooo!!!"

So Ranma decided to do the same "Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhoooooooooo!!!"

Ranma looked at the Princess for a moment, and in that moment he temporarily couldn't take his eyes off her and he had no idea why. Ranma liked the Princess, he missed judged her at first. But now she quickly became best friends, unlike Ukyo she didn't have some homely touch, she was much more proper. And most importantly, she didn't call him a jack ass.

When Ranma was finally able to look ahead of himself his eyes widened. They were headed straight for a pond filled with alligators…or crocodiles he wasn't sure which. Unlike most people Ranma couldn't see the difference unless it was pointed out to him.

"Oh no!! Crocigators…or allidiles…JUST LOOK OUT!!!"

The Princess then giggled. Again with the giggling, Ranma now found giggling really annoying but he was going to let it slide because they were about to be EATEN!!!

"Relax silly. They're friendly."

The goats then started using the reptiles as stones and skipped from one to the next until they reached the other side. Ranma had his mouth opened, he couldn't believe that just happened, gators/crocodiles weren't supposed to be friendly and here there were some being exactly that.

The Princess saw that Ranma's lower jaw was hanging open so she shut it for him.

"You're cute when you do that." (A/N: Her opinion, not mine!)

Ranma then blushed and he had no idea why. In fact that was the first time he blushed in his life.

Eventually they were some how bouncing around in balls in the sky.

They were having so much fun and were laughing so hard Ranma couldn't breathe and he loved it. And he didn't know it at the time, but he had fallen love with the Princess.

It then started to rain. "Oh that's just the clouds, they're jealous because we're having so much fun."

"Well I don't know why but for some reason I just don't like getting wet unless it's for a bath or something. (More foreshadowing) So how do we get out of here."

"Oh that's no problem. Bon, Bon."

Bon, Bon then took out some sort of flute and started to blow into it. Then something which looked like giant butterfly came by and picked up Ranma and the others and they flew away.

Soon Ranma and the others had their clothes drying and they were in some sort of puff balls. They were watching the sunset, it was just terrific. Ranma had never had a day like this before.

"I've never had a day like this before!!!" you see? "Slumber Land is the best place I have ever been to!!!"

Icarus squeaked "Uh-Huh!!"

the girls just smiled.

"Glad you like it here Ranma."

"Like?! like?! like doesn't even begin to express how much I like it here!!"

So eventually the rain stopped and they got back on the carriage. When they got to where they were supposed to be they found the Professor waiting for them.

"Ranma, good you're here. Time for school my lad."

"School? Are you kidding me? Please tell me he's kidding."

"I'm afraid that I am most serious. Now come along."

The Professor then dragged Ranma away. "Hey! Let go! And what about Icarus?!"

the Princess held Icarus close. "He'll have more fun with me."

_End Flashback_

The female Ranma was sailing through the skies wondering when she was going to land. she thought she saw the same royal blimb which picked her up when she was a little boy invited to Slumber Land but that just couldn't be...right?

I'll leave it there for now. But let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	7. School people are dangerous

Me reads reviews: "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You people actually want me to make them act OOC? Something's wrong here, and you're right it was supposed to be blimp but it came out blimb. Now about the characters acting OOC…"

Akane then hits me with her mallet.

WHAM

Me with a mallet on my head: "Ow. Ow. Oh ow. Ow. WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Akane: "Gr. Why don't you like to pair me up with Ranma?!"

Me: "You want to know why?! You want to know why?!?! I'll show you why!!!"

We then head to the movie theatre part of my studio and I have popcorn.

Me: "In a moment you'll see why."

Akane looking at the popcorn: "Are you going to share those?"

The movie then starts to show Akane hitting Ranma with a mallet numerous times. And you know that one song with the cannons going off? Well that is playing during this and instead of cannons going off you hear Akane's mallet hitting Ranma on the head.

The clip then stops.

Me: "That's why I don't like to pair him up with you. because if I did that, then he'd be dead!! Now since you hit me I'm going to send you to a sea of coco."

Akane: "You're going to what??"

Snap

Akane is then sent to a sea of coco.

Ranma: "She's had that coming for quite some time now."

Me: "Sh!! The fic is starting."

Ranma: "Wait a minute, if I'm the camera man then who…?"

4

3

2

Ranma finally landed in believe it or not, a watermelon patch. "What are the chances?" she then heard a voice which sent a chill up her spine (The bad kind).

"Pigtailed girl!!"

"Oh no! no, no, no! it's impossible!! There's just no way how they would let him out this soon!!!"

Ranma turned around and saw Kuno running towards her. Ranma had to think fast and he had to do it now. She picked up a watermelon and put it on his head when he got close enough. Kuno then knocked himself out. "Well that was a close one."

Ranma then looked up and saw a sign which said "Nerima Mental Institute."

"That Baka!!! She knocked me all the way to the Nerima Mental Institute!!! I'd better get out of here before someone thinks I'm a patient."

_Flashback _

Ranma looked at the people in front of him and discovered that they creeped him out.

One of the butlers then grabbed him and took him over to a table. "A prince must learn to eat his food."

"Listen Mr. Monkey suit, I already know how to eat watch."

He then started to eat the soup in the manner we have all become accustomed to…like a pig. He was drinking and slurping the soup he didn't know/care if the spoons were even there. All the while ignoring the "Ahem"s the butlers were giving him.

"You know a glass of water will clear that right up."

The butlers just sighed. This was going to be a long lesson.

Several hours later, Ranma had finally gotten the hang of it

But then a hand grabbed him and the owner of the hand said "Time to dance."

It turns out to be a fat woman who put Ranma into her breasts while dancing with him. (A/N: I can't believe I'm actually writing this.)

Ranma was in a position that Happosia would've killed for. However Ranma was not having fun. It's kind of hard to have fun when you can't breath. Ranma finally got his head out of her breasts and took in a big gasp for air. She tried to dance closely with him again but Ranma was not going back in there.

He soon escaped her grasp temporarily but he soon found himself in a fencing uniform with some French guy talking about how Ranma should learn how to defend the Princess and the kingdom. Ranma personally thought he didn't need to learn fencing. He was already a martial artist. But despite this, he thought he was pretty good at it. He finally got the guy in the butt when he dropped his guard. Ranma then tried to slay the piece of cloth he cut off.

But things really started getting hectic when all the teachers tried to teach him everything at once. That day Ranma developed a new fear, a fear of school. He crawled for his life and soon got out of there to meet Flip.

"So kid, how'd you like school?"

"THOSE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL ME I SWEAR!!"

"Heh. If I were the one teaching you I would make sure you would stay in one piece no matter what."

"I hate to say this but, I think you're right."

"Then class is now in session."

He then put his hat and coat on Ranma. Needless to say they were too big for him but Ranma thought it was a good joke.

"Come on."

Flip then dragged Ranma to a square and Flip then took out a megaphone "Come one, come all. Fight the prince, win a prize."

"What the…Flip!!"

"Just calm down kid and you'll get a cut in the money."

"Well me and pops are kind of desperate."

Apparently a drunk man came up to take on little Ranma. The guy was drunk so Ranma beat him down pretty easily. It seemed as if all his fighters were drunks and he took them all down. Needless to say Flip made a fortune, he was about to give Ranma his share when the gaurds started to chase after Flip.

"Come on kid! Time to amscray!"

he then grabbed Ranma by the hand and they made a break for it.

_End Flashback_

Ranma had finally gotten back to his so called home and decided it was time for bed. So using his invisibility technique he snuck past Akane and into his own room where he slept.

Me: "Kind of a sucky chapter I know but I'll make it up to you in the next one I promise."


	8. The forebidden door

Me: "Okay Akane people want me to bash you."

Akane: "So what are you doing with my mallet!"

Me: "Simple. I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine."

Akane: "What?"

Me: "I usually don't fight girls but in this case... You BAKA!"

WHAM!

I then hit her over the head with her own mallet.

Me: "Come on everyone, grab a mallet and join in. Start the fic."

4

3

2

_Dream Sequence_

Ranma was in a void of nothing but blackness. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

His words just seemed to echo. Then he saw the Princess, all grown up in front of him.

"Hello Ranma. I missed you so much."

"Princess? Is that really you? My life's gone to hell since I left Slumber Land. You have no idea how much I missed you!" but the instant his finger touched her she popped like a bubble. (A/N: Think Fairy god mother from Shrek 2 that I do not own.)

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"**RANMA!"**

Ranma then turned around to see a giant Akane and she had a mallet that was as big as a house. "**YOU BAKA!**"

She then held up a giant mallet the size of a house.

She was about to bring it down when…

_End Dream Sequence_

Ranma woke up with a cold sweat. "A dream. Just a dream. Or maybe it's a sign."

Ranma learned to go with signs and what they meant. He learned that the hard way.

_Flashback _

Ranma and Flip were now in some sort of underground tunnel. Ranma thought the place was kind of spooky.

Flip then started acting like a cat. "MEEEEEEEOOOOOWW!"

"Cut it out Flip! I'm freaked out enough as it is."

They kept going down the stair case until they reached a giant door.

"Big door."

"Yep."

"What do you suppose is behind it kid?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Come on Flip let's go."

"What's the matter? Scared?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!...except cats, don't ask. Listen the king told me never to open a door with this symbol on it."

He showed Flip the golden key.

"Come on kid, let's open it."

"What? flip didn't you hear what I just said!"

"We're just going to peek. No harm in peeking."

Ranma thought about this for a second but shook his head no.

"I made a promise. And a martial artist always keeps his word."

"I see, that's very noble of you kid. But would you mind if I took a look at the key?"

"Well I guess that would be alright."

Once Ranma dropped his guard Flip took the key and ran to the door.

"FLIP I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

Flip then made a giant ball appear out of nowhere and stood on top of it. he managed to put the key into the key hole.

"FLIP GET DOWN HERE AND GIVE ME MY KEY!"

The door was now open and a chill went down his spine.

"Come on Flip, let's close the door, get my key, and leave."

"Not until I know what's behind here. Now give me a hand."

"NO! I made a promise and a martial artist always keeps his word."

"Fine then I'll do it myself!"

the ball he was once standing on then transformed into a crowbar. He was using it to open the door.

His green face paled when he saw what was inside.

"COME ON KID LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Flip then started to run for the exit.

"No way Flip. I need to get my key…"

"Forget the key!"

"And Ranma Saotome does not run from a fight."

Flip then ran down the stairs picked up Ranma and made a break for the exit.

"Ranma may not run from a fight but he can get carried away from one."

"Flip!"

Something was coming, he could feel it. Something, evil.

_End flashback_

"Aiyah! Ranma!"

"Oh no!"

for once Ranma was actually beginning to think he was going to have a Shampoo free day. He was wrong.

She glomped again but this time his face ended up in her cleavage.

"Nmmp amphh!" which was muffled for "Not again!"

he then sensed a battle aura, he knew who it was.

He then got his face out of Shampoo's boobs with a 'pop'.

"YOU BAKA!"

Akane then hit him into the stratosphere.

Me: "Okay I'm going to leave it there for now. See ya next time I update."


	9. The evil goop

Happosai: "Okay people I've taken over and I'm going to give you a little musical number. Ahem. _I like big BUTTS and I can not lie! Them other fellows can't deny! When a girl walks in with a ity bity waist and round things in your face you get…_"

WHAM!

Happosai being hit into the stratosphere: "_Kicked_!"

Me: "Sorry about that. here's the next chapter."

4

3

2

Ranma had finally landed in some sort of trail. Wherever he was he could tell that he was still in Nerima. Nerima, the place of not just any chaos but his chaos. No matter what he did he didn't have any say in the matter.

"Maybe now I can have some peace…at least for a little while hopefully."

Unfortunately fate wasn't being very nice to him as he was surrounded by thugs.

"Alright now hand over all your valuables and maybe you won't get hurt. Then again, you look like one of those kinds of people who no one would mind getting hurt, don't tell me, they all want you to do what they want and don't care what you have to say; why would anyone want to care for a puppet like you."

"My despair. I can't get ANY PEACE ANYWHERE. You guys picked the wrong guy to rob!"

"What was that? It sounds like your whispering."

"PERFECT SHI-SHI-HOKODAN!"

Ahuge amount of chi was then released from Ranma and headed skyward. It soon began it's way down again and the thugs were cowering in fear. Ranma wouldn't get hurt by it but not everyone knew that.

Because something swept out from the sky and grabbed Ranma with its claws and flew away with him. Whatever it was it was an animal. This was Ranma's second time riding on an animal. It was going a lot more smooth than his first.

_Flashback_

Everyone had arrived for the coronation, everyone that is except for Ranma. The Professor was stressing out.

"A prince being late for his own coronation is a capital sin! Where could he be!"

Well ask and you will receive Professor because just then Ranma and Flip landed there on his giant crow. Unfortunately they crashed into the Professor.

"Just made it."

"You did not just make it, you're late!"

"What! No way! You got to be kidding me!"

Of course the Professor was exaggerating but Ranma didn't know that. the Professor then started rushing Ranma into the changing room.

"Hurry, we can not waste a second!"

You then hear things like "Hey watch it pal!" and "I'm going to kick you butt for that!" and some sounds of Ranma beating up the people who were dressing him.

You now see Ranma in a Prince outfit but it was red instead of blue. Ranma looked at himself in the mirror and decided he liked red, he looked good in it.

"Come on now, no time to look at yourself in the mirror. We have to be there NOW!"

The Professor then started pushing Ranma to the coronation. It was starting to get annoying.

Soon…

"Announcing Prince Ranma!"

Ranma then started walking out down the hall like a robot. Everyone was watching him, this sort of thing had never happened to him before.

He almost tripped and everyone gasped. He would rather be having a match right now then going through this. He'd rather be doing anything than this.

He finally made his way to the king and gave this big speech. Apparently Ranma was meant to rule when he was physically and mentally ready, whatever the heck that's supposed to mean. He was also meant to be keeper of the royal scepter, that it would one day be his. The king mentioned that he was the guardian of the golden key and his eyes widened. HE FORGOT THE STUPID KEY!

The king then gave his subjects a sample of the power the scepter had, he began to chant some sort of spell. Ranma didn't quite get all of it but he was pretty sure the second word was pajama. How ironic.

A powerful blast of magical energy was shot from the scepter into the night sky. It was the most powerful thing Ranma had ever seen. It ended like fireworks in the sky.

Well let's just skip ahead her a little shall we? Ranma had the scepter on his lap and was in heavy thought about the key. But his thoughts were interrupted by our favorite clown

"Hey kid, we could have some real fun with that toy there." Said Flip.

"Flip! How did you get in here unnoticed?" asked Ranma.

"I stowed away under some chick's dress." said Flip.

"Pervert!" said Ranma.

Flip then tried to grab thescepter from Ranma but he pulled itaway.

"Don't you ever touch this got it! If you should ever lay a finger on it without my permission I'LL KILL YOU! You messed up the key but I won't let you mess up the scepter. THE KEY!" said Ranma.

He then got up and put the scepter in the Princess's lap.

"Guard this until I come back! And for the love of all things pure, make sure Flip doesn't touch it!" said Ranma.

"Wait! Ranma! What's wrong?" shouted the Princess after him.

Icarus then leapt off her shoulder to help his best friend.

"Icarus!"

He then raced off to find the key, not knowing it was already too late.

You see Ranma run into a dark hallway, and then you see him run out of it being chased by some sort of black goop. Luckily for Ranma, he had speed even at such a young age and out ran the thing.

Ranma soon ran into the room and grabbed the scepter.

"I need to give your father this!" said Ranma.

It looked like the king was dancing but Ranma needed to get his attention anyways. He tried to jump in and out of the crowd to get to him but when he did someof the dancers accidentallyknocked him down. So Ranma did the only thing he could think of, he tried to get the king's attention by calling for him. But to no avail.

"Icarus! Get the king!" ordered Ranma.

Icarus flew up to the king's face and tried to get his attention. But what did the king do? The king started dancing with him instead.

"King Morpheus!" shouted Ranma.

The king still couldn't hear Ranma over the music.

The black goop then started making his way towards the king, and you hear a woman scream.

You now see that the goop is making it's way up the king's body. It was trying to wrap itself around the king and the king was trying to push it off.

"It's Nightmare!" shouted the king.

The goop soon changed into a pillar and the king was at the very top.

"Father!" shouted the princess.

"Uh-oh." Said Flip from behind the throne.

"Ranma! Give me the royal Scepter!" shouted the king reaching out his hand.

"I'm trying! Hold on!" said Ranma trying to get through the crowd.

"Hurry!" said the king as the goop started to engulf him.

Ranma then jumped up into the air to try to deliver the scepter but the goop knocked him down sending himsailingon tothe ground. (talk about a rough landing.)

The goop then completely swallowed the king.

"Oh no!" said the Princess as she witnessed the horrifying event.

The goop then disappeared with the king in itself in a puff of smoke.

"King Morpheus! King Morpheus!" shouted Ranma through the smoke.

But when it cleared there was no king, no goop, no nothing.

"Father! Oh no!" said the Princess right before she broke down.

The Professor was shocked to say the least as he leaned on a support pillar for…well support.

"A nightmare! How did it get in…who opened the forbidden door?" said the Professor seriously.

Ranma gasped as he heard this. Things were forbidden for a reason, who knew?

They then noticed Flip and started closing in on him saying things like "Flip was the one who did it!" "Get him!" "Don't let him get away!"

"Don't point your fingers at me! Ranma was the one who gave me the key! It's his fault!" said Flip passing the buck.

"Flip!" said Ranma with a hurt face. He thought he was actually pretty good friends with Flip, and here he was blaming him.

Everyone was shocked.

"Ranma?" asked the Professor shocked that Ranma would ever do such a thing.

"No! It isn't my fault!" said Ranma.

"Ranma?" said the Princess. The look of betrayal of her face practically broke Ranma's heart. She of all people didn't believe him.

Everyone then started to close in on him with shocked expressions.

"No! It wasn't my…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shouted Ranma as he bolted up from bed. He was back in his own room, in his own bed, even Icarus was there.

"A dream? But it was so real." Said Ranma.

He decided that maybe Pops would let him sleep with him. He did say that if he ever had a nightmare it was okay for him to come and sleep with him in his bed, just as long as he didn't tell anyone about it. Genma did have some parenting skills...somewhere.

Ranma started to get up but he felt something in his bed. He looked under the sheets and his eyes widened at what he saw. Underneath the covers was the royal scepter.

"Okay now I'm seriously confused!" said Ranma.

_Ranma._ Said a voice that sounded like King Morpheus.

"King Morpheus?" said Ranma.

Curiosity got the better of him so he decided to go and search for the voice.

_Ranma._ Whatever the voice was it was coming from down stairs.

He looked down and saw that the light in his new kitchen was on.

_Ranma._ The voice was definitely coming from inside.

Ranma looked inside and saw that his refrigerator was glowing. On it was a piece of paper._Ranma._ the paper said "Remember your promise." And then showed the symbol of the key that he so poorly guarded.

The refrigerator then shot up to the roof and the freezer door opened unleashing a flood of water. It was then Ranma decided he did not like water.

Ranma started to make a break for his room.

"HELP! ICARUS HELP!"

Ranma ran up to his room and closed the door behind him. Icarus had just started waking up and noticed his friend out of breath.

Just then water started to fill in through the seems of the door.

"NOOOO!" shouted Ranma.

The room was soon filled with water. Ranma seriously thought he was going to drown. (A/N: Can you imagine that? spring of drowned Nemo? Ha! Ha!)

His outer wall of his room collapsed and Ranma, Icarus, and his bed were being sucked into a whirl pool. Ranma and Icarus were using his bed as a boat.

"This is way too weird! I can't tell what's real and what's not anymore!" shouted Ranma.

Pretty soon Ranma and Icarus were in what looked like an endless sea, with his bed as a boat.

He looked up and saw a storm cloud. Lightning hit the sea causing Ranma and Icarus to fall on their backs. Where the lightning hit Ranma could've sworn the water took the form of the king and then disintegrated. _Ranma._

"King Morpheus. Oh Icarus, what have I done? This is all my fault." asked Ranma sadly.

Ranma started to sniff and snivel and his little squirrel pal nudged him asking him something.

"Of course I'm n-not cr-crying! R-real men don't c-cry Icarus! I-I just got something in my eye!" said Ranma trying not to cry.

And so there they drifted, in a seemingly endless sea.

_End Flashback_

Ranma looked up at his captor and saw that it was a dragon. An honest to goodness red dragon.

"Remember me?" asked the dragon.

0.0

"Not really." Said Ranma.

"Oh come on. You saved my life." said thedragon.

Ranma juststared at him.

"I was your project." said the dragon trying to get Ranma to remember him.

Ranma still just stared.

"You thought I was a sea horse in a puddle." Said the dragon with half lidded eyes.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember you! to be honest I didn't know you could talk." Said Ranma.

"I can do a lot of things you don't know about. One of them is tracking, that's how I found you." said the dragon.

"Why did you need to find me anyways Mr. Dragon?" asked Ranma.

"Please, call me Red, Mr. Dragon is my father. As for why I needed to find you well when you got me out of that puddle you saved my life. In a way I'm indebted to you and would like to be your friend." Said Red.

"You mean you won't try to kill/engage me to someone?" asked Ranma.

"No. why would I want to do that?" asked a confused Red.

"Well let's just say my life is as unforgiving as the storm you were born in." said Ranma

Me: "And that's it for this chapter. I so wanted to put in it that Flip would say something like "It was Ranma's fault! He trusted me with the key! Everyone knows that no one should trust me…wait that didn't come out right." But I didn't. but let me know what you thought of this chapter."


	10. Flip in a cannon

Me: "Hello everyone, sorry for the lack of update but I will make it up to you with this chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Ranma had just told Red about his life. Including stuff about the Princess. It had taken most into the night but he did it. They stopped to rest on a mountaintop.

"Wow. That sounds pretty rough. So is there anything I could do for you to make your life any easier at all?" asked Red.

"As a matter a fact yes. Remember that flying squirrel I told you about? I would give anything to have him back. Do you think you could find him?" asked Ranma.

"That all depends, do you have anything I could use to track his scent with?" asked Red.

"As a matter of fact I do, I always carry this with me for luck. Hasn't exactly been doing a good jobthough. It's a piece of his flyer's cap." Said Ranma.

Ranma then handed Red his piece of Icarus' flyer cap.

Red took it and inhaled deeply. "Oh yeah, I can definitely find this guy. Before I go off trying to find your squirrel friend where could I drop you off?" asked Red.

"Just drop me off at myhigh schoolif you don't mind." Said Ranma.

"WHAT? You want to go back there willingly?" asked Red.

"I can't run away from my problems. Until I can find a way to nullify the engagements with everyone managing to keep their honor I have no choice but to stay." Said Ranma.

"You got a good heart kid. Don't let anyone tell you different." Said Red.

So with that, Ranma got onto Red's back and they flew off into the sunrise.

_Flashback _

Ranma had his head buried in his knees with sadness.

Ranma and Icarus then thought that they saw something in the fog.

It turned out to be the Professor sitting on his brief case holding his knees.

"Is that…It is! It's the Professor! HEY PROFESSOR! IT'S ME RANMA! THIS WAY! OVER HERE!" shouted Ranma.

"Ranma? Ranma! It is you!" said the Professor happily.

"Grab on Professor!" said Ranma.

Ranma grabbed onto the Professor's outstretched umbrella. He almost fell in once but managed to get onto the bed.

"Ranma, I had feared we'd seen the last of you." Said the Professor.

"Where's King Morpheius?" asked Ranma.

"Far away. He's been taken to Nightmare Land. All of Slumber Land weeps for him." Said the Professor sadly.

"Because of me. This is all my fault." Said Ranma.

"No! This is Flip's fault! You mustn't blame yourself." Said the Professor.

"No! I was supposed to protect the key and I letFlip take it from me no problem! The king is in Nightmare Land because I was a bad guardian! I'm going to look for the king." said Ranma.

"But without the Royal Scepter I'm afraid that there's just no hope in finding him." Said the Professor.

"The Scepter? Oh don't worry about that Professor. I got that." Said Ranma.

Ranma then pulled it out from under the sheets and showed it to him.

"Why so you do! We must take it to him right away…Oh! But nobody really knows where Nightmare Land is." Said the Professor.

"Flip does. He's got a map to Nightmare Land." Said Ranma.

"He does?" asked the Professor.

"I saw it!" said Ranma.

The Professor then put a hand over his eyes and said "Oh dear! It might be too late! He's to be banished into space in a very short amount of time."

"We've got to stop it! We've got to hurry!" said Ranma.

He then took the Scepter and started paddling with it.

"Paddle Professor! Paddle!" said Ranma.

"Paddle? Why uh yes!" said the Professor as he started to paddle with his umbrella.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Slumber Land…what's left of it…

The area is in ruins and you see a very large cannon in the center of it all. The Princess was overlooking the whole thing looking like her whole world was just ripped apart. There are guards in a line of two who were drumming. In half of the cannonball there was Flip who didn't look worried at all.

One of the guards then offered Flip a blindfold but Flip responded with "Blindfold? Please, I want to enjoy the show."

"Ready the cannon!" said the captain.

The guards then tried to put the lid on top of Flip.

"Hey! Hey! What'cha all doin? Open the lid!" said Flip right before they screwed the top on. Flip was still smoking at the time so he was trapped with his own smoke in there. Not exactly too healthy.

But little did anyone know Ranma waspaddlingcloser to shore.

"Hey! Hey let me out of here. I'll turn over a new leaf ya hear! I promise! Trust me!" begged Flip as they put him in the cannon.

The cannon pointed towards the sky and Flip yelped as gravity took him to the back of the cannon.

"Ready?" asked the Captain of the Guards.

Ranma and the Prof. had finally hit shore, Icarus and Ranma began to race towards where they heard the drums. The Prof. tried to run too but triped on the first step.

"Hurry! Youmust stop the cannon!" said the Professor.

"Fire!" ordered the captain.

The guard lit the cannon wick while trying not to look at it.

Icarus chirpped something in squirrel as they got closer. Icarus, believe it or not, was the first to reach the Princess. He tried to tell her to stop the cannon but she couldn't understand him.

"Icarus? Where'd you come from?"asked the Princess.

She was begining to get the jest that there was something very important happening.

"Where's Ranma?" asked the Princess.

Ask Princess and you shall recieve.

"Stop! Stop! Don't fire the cannon!" shouted Ranma.

"Ranma!" was the cry that came from the Princess.

"The Royal Scepter!" said the guard in shock.

"Let Flip out!" shouted Ranma.

"WHAT?" asked the Princess.

She was so shocked Ranma would say such a thing she stood up and Icarus fell off her lap and into the chair.

Ranma turned to the girl he had fallen for and walked towards her with the scepter. "I'm going to go look for your father. I know I messed things up but give me a chance to set everything right again. So please, let Flip out."

"W-What?" asked the Princess.

The wick started to burn faster.

"He has a map to Nightmare Land!" said Ranma.

"Release him!" ordered the Princess.

Given this new command the guard panicked as he tried to put out the flame on the wick. He almost didn't make it but at the last second he put out the wick and gave a sigh of relief.

The cannon tipped downwards and the stared cannonball came rolling out.

They unscrewed the top and Flip came falling/coughing out due to all the smoke from his cigar that got trapped inside. The guards roughly helped Flip to his feet.

"Hey fellas! Watch the squeeze." said Flip dusting himself off.

Ranma held out his hand to him looking at his friend sternly. "Alright Flip, hand it over!"

"Hand over what?" asked Flip.

"The map to Nightmare Land!" said Ranma.

"Oh that little thing." said Flip tapping the ash off his cigar.

"Yeah that little thing!" saidRanma.

"Well...what's it worth to ya?" asked Flip.

Flip soon found Ranma's fist implanted in his face.

"I aint got time for your games!" said Ranma.

All Flip managed to get out was a very painful "Ow."

"Seize him!" ordered the Professor.

The guards started to grab Flip by his sleeves roughly.

"Okay! Okay. I sees ya Professor. Here, here it's yours." said Flip taking out the map.

One guard was holding Flip to make sure he wouldn't try to get away and another was taking the map to the Professor.

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy with that!" said Flip. The guard got a better grip on Flip to show they weren't messing around. "Hey! Not so rough you guys!"

Ranma and the others were now reading the map which frankly just looked like a bunch of jibberish.

"Interesting aint it?" asked Flip.

"It doesn't make any sense." said Ranma.

Flip had gotten free from the guard and was looking very smug at the moment.

"OH! Did I forget to mention that it's in my very own specially unscrutibly uncomprhensible and otherwise unreadablesuper code." said Flip.

Ranma rolled up the map.

"It is huh? Then in that case you're coming with us." said Ranma.

Ranma handed Flip back the map.

"Me? To Nightmare Land? Sorry." Flip had tucked the map into his inner pocket of his jacket. "Sorry but I got places to go, things to do, people to..."

"Prepare the cannon." ordered the Princess.

"Uh on second thought...I'll come along. But only if I can get to be captain, I mean afterall I'm the only one who can read the map." said Flip.

He had managed to make his way over to the Princess. "And do you want to come along too little princessy?"

The Princess turned her head away from Flip. It was either because of the cigar or his breath. "I'll even let you carry my cigars." offered Flip.

The Princess was fuming. Here was the guy who was not only responsible for her father being in Nightmare Land but also probably was the one who made Ranma feel so guilty.

"Did anyone ever tell you..." started Flip. He puffed out some smoke in her face. "You're kind of cute when you're angry?"

That did it! It was time to show this jerk exactly how angry she was with him!

POW!

Princess Camille had socked Flip right in the jaw and everyone gasped...except Ranma. He clapped.

"Way to go Princess! That's showing him! The only reason why I didn't do it was because you beat me to it. said Ranma.

Camille blushed at Ranma's praise. But she turned her attention back to Flip.

"Of course I'm coming! And by royal decree I sentence you to NO cigar smoking!" said the Princess.

Flip groaned and his head hit the ground.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A few hours later by the docks...

Pincess Camille was dressed in one of her many outfits. Ranma however was still in the dressing room.

"Ranma are you okay? If it's a zipper problem I could send the Professor in." said the Princess.

"It's not that! It's just...do I really have to wear this?" asked Ranma.

"Yes. Now come out of there!" said the Princess.

Ranma groaned but did as he was told. He came out in a blue sailor suit.

"I feel so ridiculous in this thing!" said Ranma.

Princess Camille giggled at this.

Ranma started to rub his arm and was looking at his shoes for this next part. "Um Princess Camille? I know that in the long run it was my fault what happened to your father. I never should've given Flip the key, what's more is I left it there. I should've told someone about what was going on and I failed to get the scepter to your father. What I'm trying to say is...I won't blame you if you don't want to be my friend anymore." said Ranma sadly.

Princess Camille took his chin in her hand and raised his head so she could talk to him eye to eye.

"Ranma what happened back there was out of control. I don't blame you for it. I will now and always will be your friend."

Ranma gave a sad smile to this. Apparently Flip had just taken a sharp turn or something because both Ranma and the Princess fell to the ground because of it.

"Did I mention I really don't like him being captain?" asked Ranma.

_End Flashback_

Red had now dropped Ranma off.

"See ya later kid. I'm off to find that squirrel of yours." said Red.

"Okay, good luck!" said Ranma.

He looked at the clock and actually smiled. For once he was early to school. "First time for everything I guess."


	11. Nightmare Land

Me: "Okay. People we are getting closer to the end, and we all know what that'll mean…the sequel where Ranma is reunited with the princess. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Ranma was just sitting in the class room depressed. He was a little happy that he might see Icarus again but one little pro still didn't outweigh the cons. He was missing the Princess like crazy end he wasn't even sure she existed. Why was it fate hated him so much? Didn't he earn the right to be happy? He had actually killed someone and the girl he saved from a demi god would still spit at him…given the chance. Why couldn't she be like the Princess? If she was like the Princess he would've fallen for her from the very start. However, a certain teacher was starting to notice his aura of depression.

'That's odd…he's even more depressed than usual.' Thought Miss Hinako.

She approached him cautiously.

"Ranma…is something wrong? You know…more than usual." asked Miss Hinako.

"It's too long of a story." said Ranma depressingly.

"I have plenty of time, I sent a substitute in because today was supposed to be my day off but I forgot one of my comics here and came back for it." said Miss Hinako.

"Well okay if you really want to waste your day like that." said Ranma.

_Flashback._

Ranma was starting to wake to the sound of rushing water…wait, rushing water?

"What's that awful noise?" asked Ranma.

Ranma got up to see Flip asleep underneath the wheel with a blanket covering his torso.

"Flip wake up! You're supposed to be steering the ship!" said Ranma as he shook Flip.

The others got up with a gasp as they saw that the entire ship was heading towards a whirlpool.

"Grab the wheel!" shouted Ranma.

He grasped the steering wheel and tried to turn it in the other direction but his small body just wouldn't allow it.

"Help me!" shouted Ranma.

The ship was sucked into the whirlpool. The Professor held on tight to the Princess so she wouldn't fall over board. It was at this time that Flip actually started to wake up. (took him long enough.)

Ranma fought the current as much as he could but eventually it threw him off. Somehow when the ship went under water if fell right into Nightmare Land. And crashed through the land and into a bay.

"Aw Yuck! All my beautiful clothes! Ruined!" said Camille. (A/N: I think I'm just going to call her just regular Camille from now on okay?)

Ranma and the others started to get out of the water completely drenched.

"Flip I swear! That is the last time we let you drive a boat…or just plain drive anything at all!" said Ranma.

Flip, who had landed face first, sat up and gargled the water before spitting it out. He hit the side of his head and water came out of his ear on the opposite side.

The others looked at the surrounding area, it was completely filled with dead trees.

"Where are we?" asked Camille.

"Nightmare Land by the looks of it." Said the Professor.

There was something about this place that just scared Ranma, especially with the dead trees.

"We are? Uh I mean of course we are!" said Flip.

Flip dragged his soaking wet bag out of the water as he came to shore with the others.

"I told you I'd get us here didn't I?" asked Flip.

But it was at this moment that something reached out of the water and grabbed the Camille's dress.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Camille.

"Ohhh! Those things look like goblins Professor!" said Flip with fear.

"Those are goblins you idiot!" said the Professor.

Everyone was now helping Camille trying to free her dress. At first it seemed futile seeing as the goblins were winning but when the scepter fell off of Ranma's back and landed in front of them. Once they saw the scepter they screamed and swam back to where they came from.

"Aha! They are afraid of the royal scepter!" said the Professor.

Flip was on the ground stunned that they had all ran away so quickly. Unfortunately he was holding Camille's waist at the time and she promptly elbowed him in the gut causing him to let go.

"Get off of me!" shouted Camille.

The Professor had gotten up and put his hat on his head. "We should probably get a move on before more…"

"MERRAAAAAAAAAWR!" came a snarl from the 'woods'.

"Wh-Wh-What was that?" asked Ranma.

A cat goblin came out of a dead tree snarling at the travelers.

"C-C-C-C-C-CAAAAAAAAAT!" shouted Ranma.

The cat goblin start to come closer hissing at them while showing it's teeth.

"Ranma just point the scepter at it and it'll run away." Said Camille.

"I-I can't! I'm too…too…mreow." Mew Ranma.

"What?" asked Flip.

"MREOW!" shouted Ranma.

_End Flashback_

Ranma had just finished telling his teacher everything from the training trip to Saffron to how things have gotten worse for him here in Nerima. Of course he left out things like Slumber Land because he wasn't entirely sure it actually happened.

"Ranma, why don't you take the rest of the day off to blow off some steam. If anyone deserves it you do. Don't worry about the teachers or your principle. I'll handle them." Said Miss Hinako.

"Thanks Miss Hinako." Said Ranma.

Me: "That's all you get for now. MERRY CHRISTMAS!"


	12. The Boomps

Sorry about the serious lack of update people but I lost the file I had the next chapter on and had to start over from scratch. Plus I also had some trouble uploading it onto Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma couldn't really remember much after that. The nekko ken took over after that and Ranma never could remember anything about when he was acting like a cat. He could only remember what happened afterwards.

_Flashback_

Ranma was starting to wake up when he heard some grumbling. He looked to his left and saw Flip gathering fire wood.

"I don't see why I have to gather fire wood too. It's not my fault…" grumbled Flip.

"Flip? Ugh what happened?" asked Ranma.

Flip dropped his logs when he heard Ranma's voice and ran over to him.

"Kid! You're alright! I must admit you had us all worried when you started acting like a cat back there!" said Flip.

"Uh yeah about that…whenever I start to act like a c…furry thing, I can't really remember what I do or how I act when I'm like that. Do you think you could fill me in on what happened?" asked Ranma.

"Sure thing kid, first off you beat the snot out of that cat thing so badly you chased it off back to where it came from. the next thing we know you were on the Princess's lap purring, begging for attention. She tried to talk some sense into but just simply smacked a kiss right on her lips." Said Flip.

Ranma blushed but hung his head.

"Oh now cheer up kid. I'm not saying she didn't like it. She blushed like her head was about to melt. Although you did kind of freak out Icarus." Said Flip.

"Flip!" shouted a voice.

They looked to their left and saw Camille carrying logs walking over to them.

"What are you filling his head with now?" demanded Camille.

"Nothing! I was just telling him what happened after he went all cat on us." Said Ranma.

Camille blushed slightly at the memory.

"You go and continue to collect firewood. I shall entertain Ranma while you are gone." Ordered Camille.

Flip scowled but did as she said and went to find more fire wood as Camille kneeled down next to Ranma.

"Flip said I kissed you when I was acting like a furry thing. I'm s…"

But before Ranma could utter another word, Camille put a finger on his lips.

"You weren't yourself. I don't blame you in the least." Said Camille.

Ranma gave a sad smile.

"I don't know if I ever told you this but you're the nicest person I've ever met." Said Ranma.

Camille blushed.

"T-Thank you Ranma." Said Camille.

So with that the four travelers set up camp for the night and had a good night's rest.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning everyone had a good stretch before deciding to continue.

"Now quickly Flip. We should move on before any goblins spot us. Check the map Flip." Said the Professor.

"Okay, okay. Don't get pushy Professor." Said Flip.

Flip took out the map and gave it a once over, he did not like what he saw. Most of the map had been washed away from the previous boat landing.

"Uh oh." Mumbled Flip.

"What's wrong Flip?" asked Ranma.

"Wrong? Nothing, nothing. My map says, that way." Said Flip pointing in a single direction.

Ranma simply shrugged and followed Flip with Icarus on his shoulder.

However, unbeknownst to them a giant floating manta ray had been watching them. It flew off to report to its master.

Ranma and the others followed Flip into the forest where the trees seemed to almost moan as they passed.

"Which way is it to the castle of the Nightmare King?" asked the Professor.

Flip took out the soaked map and pretended to look at it. It wasn't until he realized that the others were looking over his shoulder that Flip hunched over the map so they couldn't see.

"Do you mind?" asked Flip.

He pretended to take another look at the map and pointed in a direction.

"Ahem. I was right, th-that away." Said Flip pointing to his left.

Ranma and the others went in the direction Flip pointed them to while Flip himself grabbed one of the suitcases and snuck off.

Ranma, the Professor, and Camille found themselves in front of a cliff.

"This is a dead end." Said the Professor.

"Flip! Where did he go?" asked Ranma.

Ranma started to call out Flip's name. He might have been a lousy friend…quite possibly the worst friend Ranma ever had…but he was still a friend and Ranma cared about his friends.

Meanwhile Flip was sitting against a tree smoking a cigar deliberately disobeying Camille's order. Flip was working on the map with a pen.

"Now let's see here…"

Flip paused for a moment to puff out some smoke.

"A forest here and a swamp here…and some mountains here and I should probably place Nightmare Castle right about here." Said Flip while drawing on the map.

"Nope, not right about there…" said a voice.

A hand that seemed to come out of nowhere and pointed to a spot on the map.

"Right about here…" said another voice.

Another hand picked up Flip's wrist and brought it over to another part of the map.

"Oh thanks…" said Flip.

He turned around to see that the tree he was sitting up against was alive! It had four faces and a good number of arms.

"AAAAAAAAGH! Get away from me monster!" shouted Flip as he quickly crawled away.

The tree laughed and separated into four different creatures, each one smaller than the last. Each one had a different fur collar color. The tallest had a purple collar, the second tallest had a green collar, the second smallest had a brown collar which was more of a shirt, and the smallest one had a pink collar.

"**Ta-da!"** said all four.

Flip couldn't take it anymore and fainted…or so it seemed. Flip gave them one last look with his open eye.

"Oh the poor guy. We must've scared'em to sleep." Said the tallest.

Up in the sky Icarus saw the creatures around Flip, assumed the worst, and flew back to Ranma. Icarus told Ranma what he saw and surprisingly enough Ranma understood every word.

"Oh no. Come on everyone, Flips' in trouble!" said Ranma.

Ranma ran towards where Flip was following Icarus all the way.

Ranma held up the scepter and ran straight towards the creatures that were huddled around Flip.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Ranma.

"The scepter! Ruuuuuuuuuuuun!" said one of the creatures.

The creatures ran and they turned into two separate trees.

Ranma and Camille started to help Flip up.

"Flip, are you okay?" asked Ranma.

"Sure thing kid." Said Flip.

"It's dangerous to wander off all by yourself." Said the Professor.

Camille snatched the cigar right out of Flip's mouth and threw it to the ground.

"Are you sneaking a cigar?" demanded Camille.

'Those horrible monsters made me do it! They stuck it right in my mouth and lit it!" said Flip.

The 'horrible monsters' had to protest at this.

"No no!"

"We didn't do it!"

"No not us!"

"But you're goblins!" said Ranma.

Icarus flew up a bit and let out a screech that was as painful to the ears as nails on a chalkboard.

The goblins covered their ears and reformed back into their original separate bodies.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! It hurts!" said the second smallest.

"Please don't do it again!" pleaded the smallest.

"We're your friends." Said the second tallest.

"Good goblins." Said the second smallest.

Camille came over to check on them. Icarus was pretty loud; she wouldn't be surprised if they had some serious hearing damage caused to them.

"Are you alright?" asked Camille.

The four seemed to form a pyramid saying **"Alright? We're great!"**

"Looky Princess. Those are the goblins who attacked me and made me smoke that awful cigar!" said Flip.

The pyramid of goblins instantly collapsed.

"We didn't attack him!" said the tallest.

"We didn't make him smoke either!" said the smallest.

"We were just helped him draw the map." Said the second tallest.

"**FLIP!"** shouted Ranma and the others.

"Really!" said the Professor.

"Well uh well uh…" stumbled Flip.

"We're jesters you know, funny goblins?" said the tallest.

All four turned into one giant tree with a few branches poking out.

This seemed to have grasped Camille's attention.

"Really?" asked Camille.

"Sure!" said the tallest.

The second smallest almost separated from the tree except for his tail making it so he can sling right back in.

"I'm Oomp."

Oomp went back in and the tallest stretched up from the tree and said, "I'm Oompa!"

The second tallest also almost separated from the tree except for his tail making it so he can sling right back in.

"I'm Oompay."

The smallest did as his brothers and almost separated from the tree except for his tail making it so he can sling right back in.

"I'm Oompee."

Camille looked delighted while Flip just stared at them questionably.

The four separated for now it was time for their song.

"And a 1 and a 2 and a 3." said Oomp.

"_**Oooooh. We are the boomps. Boomp. Boomp. Good goblin boomps. Boomp. Boomp."**_

They also appeared to be dancing while they sung.

"_We are escaping from Nightmare Land."_ Sung Oomp.

"_Our Nightmarish King doesn't understand." _Sung Oompa

"**_We just can't horrify or terrify."_**

"_Can't even work up a fright." _Sung Oompee.

"**_We just get laughs when we go boomp in the night."_**

Flip, who wasn't amused at all, simply yawned at their story.

"_When goblins are good. Boomp. Boomp. They're misunderstood. Boomp. Boomp." _Sung Oompee.

"_Though we may separate…," _sung Oompay.

Him and Oompee were on the ground and were moving towards each other.

"_Separate…" _copied Oompee.

"_Or come in cloomped." _Sung Oomp.

The four came together into some type of formless creature.

"**_We get so blue, cause when we say 'Boo!' nobody shoos from boomp." _**

"I sure wouldn't." said Flip.

One of the oomps turned its face into a monster face to represent the Nightmare King. Oompay stuck his head out of the body for a second.

"The Nightmare King…" said Oompay.

The 'monster' tried to grab Oompay's head only for it to slip out of his grasp. Oompee almost separated from the others except for his tail making it so he can sling right back in.

"He's so cruel and he's a liar. We were so scared we had to escape." Said Oompee.

Goop bars surrounded Oompay giving the impression he was in a prison while the Oomp Nightmare King pretended to try to grab the others.

"But one of our troop has been trapped in Nightmare Castle." Said Oompay.

Oompee almost separated again.

"The Nightmare King fears the Royal Scepter which you have." Said Oompee.

The four separated again landing in individual places.

"**Please let us join you, we want to help." **Said the Oomps.

"We know the safest way. Let us be your guides." Said Oomp.

"Hey, Hey! I'm the guide here!" said Flip.

Camille turned to him with a face of a mother lecturing her child and a finger in the air.

"No you are not! You are fired!" said Camille.

She turned to the Oomps with a warm smile.

"And you're hired." Said Camille.

The Oomps proceeded with many thanks towards the Princess.

"Oh boy we're going back to work!" said Oompa.

"And just what am I supposed to do?" asked Flip.

"You may carry the luggage." Said Camille.

Flip looked up towards the sky as if asking what kind of supreme being would condone such irony.

_End Flashback._

Ranma arrived back at the dojo and snuck up to his room for a nap.

That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you the next time I update.


	13. An ambush

Start the fic.

4

3

2

As Ranma sat in his room his mind drifted back to his friends, the friends he wasn't even sure were real, the friends he once chalked up as a dream. As Ranma dwelled on all of this he noticed something golden and shiny glinting in the sunlight inside his traveling pack.

"No way! It can't be!" said Ranma.

Ranma walked over to his pack and pulled out something he thought he'd never see again. The key King Morpheus once gave him to protect.

Ranma took the key and placed it around his neck. He made sure to hide it underneath his shirt, no telling what might happen if Nabiki found out he had a golden key.

He screwed up as the key's guardian once before, he wasn't going to make that mistake ever again!

_Flashback._

The Oomps were leading the way while dancing. They seemed pretty happy to be working for them. Ranma thought they were funny and they seemed to have made quite the impression on Camille.

Meanwhile Flip was grudgingly carrying the luggage. Ranma felt some pity for him seeing as how Flip got quite the load. It wasn't really fair for him to be carrying so much all by himself.

"Here Flip, let me help you." Said Ranma.

"No thanks! Won't be taking THIS job away from me!" said Flip.

Ranma sighed as the Oomps continued to lead them into the forest dancing all the way.

Later that night they made camp and started to drink some tea the Professor brought. Ranma found tea weird, it was like flavored water. Ranma made a couple of jokes to Camille about it which she seemed to laugh at.

The Oomps on the other hand seemed to absolutely love it. Ranma had to admit it, they were better friends than Flip. They actually tried to prevent him from getting hurt, they also said that they would protect Camille, Ranma, Flip, the Professor, and Icarus.

Flip, who was still acting like a little brat, didn't want to be anywhere near them and made his little campsite far away from them.

Ranma never thought he would ever have so much fun with a girl but Camille proved him wrong. While the others were continuing to sip their tea Ranma was watching over the scepter.

"Listen, that incantation for the scepter, wasn't it something like Shazama Shazama?" asked Camille.

"No. The second word was pajama, I remembered because you made fun of mine." Said Ranma.

"Sh! Not so loud; the Nightmare King might have spies all over this land!" said the Professor.

The Professor put his arms around Camille and Ranma and brought them closer so nobody could overhear them.

"We must let the Nightmare King believe Ranma can use the scepter." Said the Professor.

The Oomps smiled at each other that the Nightmare King just might actually have the beat down he deserves.

"Would you PLEASE keep it down over there?" asked Flip.

Everyone looked up to see Flip wrapped in his blanket looking all around grumpy. Flip stormed off muttering "First they make me the royal bell hop then they won't even let me get any sleep. I've had it, DOGS get better treatment."

Flip put a cigar into his mouth but it didn't stay there long. Once Flip came face to face with a bat goblin it fell right out of his mouth. It looked the entire cave Flip had wondered into was full of flying goblins. Flip swallowed the lump in his throat and ran for his life.

"RANMA!" shouted Flip.

"It's an ambush!" shouted the Professor.

"FLIP!" shouted Ranma.

"Help! Help me! Help! Help meeeeeee!" cried Flip as they carried him away.

"FLIP!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma tried to bat some of the flying goblins away with the scepter but they chose to remain just out of his reach.

"Ranma!" shouted Camille.

Camille tried to go to Ranma to help but the Professor pulled her back to keep her out of harms way.

"Princess this way!" said the Professor.

The goblins continued to lift Flip higher up into the sky despite his many protests.

Some of them went after the Professor and Camille who tried to fend them off with their umbrellas.

A few tried to go after Icarus but he continuously scratched their heads to keep them away.

One of them picked Ranma up by the scepter and started to fly away with him.

"SHAZAMA PAJAMA!" shouted Ranma.

The scepter glowed blue causing the goblin to drop him in fear. Ranma landed roughly on a cliff when more flying goblins pushed him off, one of them grabbed him by the leg and started to carry him off.

Ranma pointed the scepter at the goblin.

"Noo! Shazama Pajama!" shouted Ranma.

The scepter glowed blue and the goblin screamed while releasing him.

"Don't worry Princess, I won't let them take you!" said the Professor.

Unfortunately just as he said this a goblin grabbed him from behind and started to take off with him.

"Unhand me!" shouted the Professor.

"Professor!" shouted Camille.

Camille ran after him but it was to no avail.

"Princess! Run, quickly!" shouted the Professor.

The goblins were now going after Camille. One of them almost got her but got her hat instead. Now they were grabbing her by the arms.

"Let go of me! Get off of me! Get away from me!" shouted Camille.

Ranma saw this and quickly ran towards her at his top speed.

"Get away from her!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma reached her but it was too late. The goblins were already flying off with her.

"Ranma!" cried Camille.

"PRINCEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" shouted Ranma.

The rest of goblins pushed him down and started to swarm over him. Ranma started to swing the scepter around wildly trying to get them off.

"Shazama Pajama! Shazama Pajama! Shazama Pajama! Shazama Pajama!" cried Ranma.

Ranma had his eyes closed but it felt like as if he were falling a great distance. But then the scepter slipped out of his hands flailing wildly into the sky.

Ranma reached out for it with one hand shouting "Nooo! The scepter!"

Ranma landed on his head with a resounding 'THUD'.

He looked around and realized he was in his room again.

Up on the bed Icarus was busy fighting the pillow until it landed on top of him sending him to the floor.

Ranma laid on the floor for a second or two dumbfounded at what just happened. But then a thought came to him, if it was all a dream then the friends he made were not in any type of danger.

"Phew. What a dream." Said Ranma.

Ranma started to get up but let out a loud gasp as the scepter hit the floor.

"Wow." Said Ranma.

One by one the Oomps crawled out from under Ranma's bed. He had wondered what happened to them.

"You alright Ranma?" asked Oompee.

"I'm alright. But what are you guys doing here?" asked Ranma.

"We're BEING here." Said Oomp.

"Great! I must still be in the dream." Said Ranma.

"Dream? What's a dream?" asked Oompa.

"Um… uh…." Stammered Ranma.

Ranma really wasn't sure exactly how he was supposed to explain this.

"Oh I get it! This is a place called a dream." Said

"Oh is that so?" asked Oompee.

"Sure. Sure." Said Oompa.

"I **know** that." Said Oompay.

Ranma rolled his eyes. They obviously didn't get it but Ranma was not going to sit around and try to explain it. He was needed.

Ranma walked over to the scepter and started to pick it up.

Just as he picked it up something big and heavy fell through the roof and onto the floor. Whatever it was, it was alive.

Ranma, being startled, aimed the scepter at it and continuously shouted "Shazama Pajama!" which only caused it to glow a lot.

The Oomps had dived for cover but when they saw what fell through they had a look of happiness on their face.

"Hey! Oompo!" said Oompa.

"It's Oompo!" said Oompee.

"I know that." Said Oompay.

The other Oomps ran over to the figure called Oompo with great concern trying to figure if he was okay or not.

Oompee was even on his chest pulling his long dog like mustache. Oompo was built much bigger than the other Oomnps, aka taller and fatter, and he had a bit of a dog face with a mustache much like hound dog would. His collar seemed to be red.

Oompo seemed to regain consciousness for a second and lifted his head up.

"Oh I'm so happy to see all of you again." Said Oompo.

With that Oompo's head fell back down to the floor not moving. The Oomps started to protest that he couldn't go back to sleep again.

"What? Is he a friend of yours?" asked Ranma.

"He's the missing Oomp, the one we left behind." Said Oomp.

Oomp managed to sit up a little to introduce himself properly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Oompo." Said the missing Oomp.

Ranma bowed to Oompo in a respectful manner.

"Hello, I am Ranma."

"You're Ranma? I have a letter for you from King Morpheus." Said Oompo.

"From King Morpheus?" asked Ranma.

Ranma ran over to Oompo and shook him for a second or two.

"Where's the king now?" asked Ranma.

Oompo started to search around his body as if trying to find something.

"Last I heard he was imprisoned in Nightmare Castle." Said Oompo.

"And the Princess? The Professor?" asked Ranma.

Oompo had found a folded piece of paper, that must have been what he was looking for. It must have been the letter.

"Princess?" asked Oompo.

"The letter! Let me see the letter!" said Ranma.

"Here you go." Said Oompo.

Oompo handed the letter over to Ranma. Ranma started to read the letter, it took all his will power not to drop his jaw at what he saw.

"WHOA! It's the incantation!" said Ranma.

The Oomps looked to each other in awe and amazement that Ranma would have something so important.

"It's the secret to use the secpter! It's got super power, enough to defeat the Nightmare King!" said Ranma.

"Wow! That's great!" said Oompa.

"But why did the king send it?" asked Ranma.

"Let's go to Nightmare Castle right away!" cheered Oomp.

"The king must be waiting!" said Oompee.

The Oomps started to cheer that they were going to help out King Morpheus.

"Off to Nightmare Castle we goooo!" cheered Ranma.

The Oomps cheered once again.

They all got onto Ranma's bed and it's legs started to raise and bend like rubber.

Ranma wasn't exactly sure how all of this was happening but at the moment he didn't care.

The bed jumped out the window and started it's journey to the Nightmare Kingdom with it's riders.

_End Flashback._

The flashback must have taken quite a lot of time because Akane stormed into his room obviously mad about something.

"What'd I do now?" asked Ranma.

"You pervert! You seduced Miss Hinako to get out early so you wouldn't have to eat the lunch I made for you!" said Akane.

"Eat your lunch? Akane I'm afraid your lunch is going to try to eat ME… again!" said Ranma.

Akane growled and punted Ranma through the roof. As Ranma sailed through the air he couldn't help but sigh to himself.

"I miss the Princess." Pouted Ranma.


End file.
